Chances
by Alidiabin
Summary: As Tony and Ziva find something from the past. Tony wonders if he has a second chance. Based on a spoiler pic for future episodes. SPOILERS. Tony/Ziva.


**Title: **Chances**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **948**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/Spoilers/Rating: **none || S10 and beyond, concerns the twitpic spoiler pertaining to future episodes || PG**  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva  
**Summary: **Tony and Ziva find something from the past, and Tony wonders if it's a second chance. Happy birthday Maddie

**_Chances_**

Tony DiNozzo walked into the pumpkin-walled squad room with a smile on his face. He had woken up on the right side of bed that morning, gotten good coffee and a smile from the cute Barista. So, nothing could get him down. That was until he reached the area of the squad room which his team occupied and found it was covered in boxes and paper. He knew this meant only one thing; paper work. Paper work was a necessary evil of their job, and made sure that their hard work was not undone, but it did not meant that Tony liked it.

"The lawyer needs all the paperwork from the Raskin case," McGee reported skipping any small talk, as he sat with the cardboard box between his legs, sifting through paper.

"And we really need to find a better way of organizing this," Ziva declared as she emerged from the other end of the squad room with two plastic boxes. She placed them down on the ground and shook out of her hands.

"Might need to talk to bossman about that," Tony muttered, as he admired the top Ziva was wearing, it was a green colour, one that reminded him of something that he could not quite put his finger on. Then remembering that their leader had a habit of sneaking up on people, just as they mentioned his name, Tony turned around to find that he was safe. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

"He is with the lawyer," McGee reported, as he closed the box and waited before getting another one.

"I feel sorry for the lawyer," Tony reported, remembering his bosses disdain for the legal profession.

McGee's phone went off, as Ziva pushed the two plastic boxes into the middle of the squadroom.

"Okay, Abs," McGee declared, "I'll be down in a minute. See ya," McGee hung up the phone and moved toward the elevator.

"No," Ziva declared, putting her hands on her hips, "You are not leaving us to do this by ourselves. You don't get to run off,"

"Abby needs me, I'll bring back coffee," McGee answered bargaining with Ziva.

"Not the coffee stand stuff," Ziva answered, "The stuff from that coffee shop around the corner,"

"That's three times the price," McGee muttered, as he thought of his wallet.

Ziva stared him down, with her hands on her hips.

"Remember McCheapskate, she is a trained assassin," Tony muttered.

"Fine," McGee declared as he rushed off to the elevator.

**XXX**

They had been searching through the paperwork for forty-five minutes, with Tony providing a movie reference each minute. Ziva ran her hands over her face, feeling very tired despite it only being 1000.

"Actually you'd probably like it," Tony declared, "It is in French after all, it about this guy who lives in Paris and he gets sick. Then he interferes with all the people around him. His sister falls in love. It's interesting."

Ziva sighed, knowing that Tony's knowledge of French movies was a remnant of his ill-fated affair with Jeanne Benniot. She handed him another box, which was much lighter than the previous ones, hoping it would grant her some peace and quiet.

"What do we have here?" Tony asked as he opened the box, revealing some green fabric. Ziva looked over at the box as he pulled the fabric out, revealing it to be a dress with little green sequins. "Wait, I remember this,"

Ziva nodded, she remembered it too. She remembered them in that huge hotel room, and how they only had eyes for each other. She remembered thinking in the months that followed, that only half of it was acting. There was something real there, something that they had never acted on. It had been many years since that night in the hotel room, and so much had happened. Together that had been through the good, the bad and the ugly, yet somehow they were on the other side.

"Maybe, we should bring this back," Tony muttered, as he remembered how the dress looked on Ziva. He also remembered that night in the hotel room. He remembered how he had wanted to do it for real. He remembered how she had offered to drive him home. Abby had driven him home in the end, and the whole time he had wondered about Ziva playing nursemaid for him.

"I will take that," Ziva muttered as she plucked the dress from Tony's hands, as she did McGee returned with coffee.

**XXX**

Tony aimlessly channel flicked as he lazed on the couch. He had skipped the gym session he had promised himself, because sitting around doing paperwork had tired him out. The rest of the day had been a constant stream of coffee, getting progressively worse. They had eventually found the paperwork required for the lawyer by 1600, but had spent the next two hours cleaning the squad room up.

The clock on the TV informed him it was 2130, and Tony debated going to bed at the early hour. He longed for the days when he could go out after work, get home at 2am and still manage at work the next day.

He was about to get up from his leather couch, when his phone vibrated.

He picked it up, and found a picture from Ziva. She was dressed in the dress they had found in the squad room. He stared at the photo, at how the dress left some parts of her to the imagination but also showed off her beautiful back.

Tony got off the couch and grabbed his keys, intending to head to Ziva's apartment. He had missed his chance all those years ago. He was not going to miss it now.

**A/N**: based on the spoiler in which the green dress from 'Undercovers' makes a reappearance.


End file.
